Only Human
by ChloboShoka
Summary: James and Luke get on quite well, but their ladies can't stand each other. Both couples have their own problems, can they inspire each other to solve them? Rocketshipping Lubecca


**Only Human**

James Rocket and Luke Wright bonded over their love of flowers. They both believed it was great to live next door to their best friend. Their ladies, never quite saw eye to eye though. Something that both men hoped would change in time.

There's banging at the door. There would be only one person that would be knocking and seeing the purple hair glisten in the moonlight confirmed it.

"Hello Luke," James said with a plate in his hand. "I'm sorry for disturb you. I was just wondering if I could please borrow a slice of bread?"

"Yes," Luke cheered on as he tightened up his dressing gown and marched to his freezer. "You can have a slice of bread."

"Oh, thank you so much!" James rubbed his hands together and felt as if he was about to explode with butterflies and unicorns he was that ecstatic. "I can't believe all the shops are closed."

"Here!" Luke roared and threw the frozen bag out of his hand. "Take the whole loaf!"

The loaf whacked James in the face as he took another blow against the wall. He grumbled a thankyou as he tiptoed away from the kitchen wall. "That's very kind of you, Luke. Jessie and I can have our beloved bread and butter."

Luke slammed the freezer closed and twirled around with his mouth wide open. "BREAD AND BUTTER?"

James shook his head. "Yes. It was a luxury for us back in the day."

Luke crossed his arms and bit his lip. "Well I'm not living next door to peasants. You can't just have bread and butter. Now do you like marmite?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, I hate the stuff." Luke crouched down and opened the cupboard and got out 5 tubs of marmite. "Here take some drinks with you. You'll need it. Why don't you sit down and pour yourself a drink and one for me too?"

James only came for a slice of bread. Now he had enough food and drink to last him a week. Luke shoves the stuff into bags. The sound of the whiskey reaching the glass was like heaven to him. As soon as the bags were sorted, he brushed them away as both men sat down to have a drink.

"What a horrible day it's been!" James grumbled, downing his glass.

"Why?" Luke asked. "What happened?"

"They want to stop our benefits. They said if we can live in a penthouse, then we don't need bills. Oh, Jessie's ever so distressed. She's dreading the thought of going back to work."

"Didn't your grandfather leave you some properties?"

"Yes, he did."

"Why don't you sell them or rent them off: you'll make a fortune."

"That's a wonderful idea! And Jessie said whoever grassed us up, that there will be trouble."

"Someone grassed you up? What makes you think that?"

"Maybe I shouldn't say it, but Jessie's convinced that your Becca did it."

"Oh right." Luke nodded.

James grabs all the bags. "I'd to love to chat, but I have to go and check on the little ones."

"I'll see ya tomorrow!"

The minute James left the room, Becca dragged herself into the kitchen and popped the kettle on.

Luke exploded. "Daisy, what's the matter with you? You've got your nightie inside out."

Becca crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm not talking to you. And I really don't care if I'm upside down or inside out. Today has been awful. I need lots of caffeine and lots of sleep. I heard you and James talking, and if you want to know…YES! I did report Mr and Mrs Rocket for benefit fraud."

"Why?" Luke whined. "That's a really shitty thing to do your neighbours."

"James' parents are millionaires, and Jessie probably gets her money as a lady of the night. Those kids might not even be his."

"BULLOCKS! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER. Can you honestly imagine Jessie as an escort? I can't…"

"You can't keep given them our food."

"You give Lily and Feathers food hampers every week," Luke scoffed. "If you're allowed to send food hampers, then I should to be allowed to help me neighbours out."

"They can afford to live here! And what about the inheritance from James' grandparents?"

"They spent it all on the penthouse, darling. The company they work for has gone bankrupt and they have little mouths to feed. I'm more well off than most people and my kids and Kylie are still expensive. You don't understand what it's like to be a parent."

"I'm a teacher, of course I understand how hard it is. But they're taking the piss."

Luke sighed. "I get it now. It's that time of the month again isn't it?"

"None of your business."


End file.
